A Matter of Will
by Rin Nao Yukari
Summary: Sequel to Akatsuki Pups. Kidnapped, Sakura finds that she has feelings for Itachi. Forced to do as this mysterious man orders, its all she can do not to lose faith, waiting for her knight in shining armor to come to her rescue. Yeah right! ItaxSaku R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A Matter of Will

This was normal. It was so routine, this strange lingering feeling I felt inside my chest. It bloomed inside me whenever I spoke, whenever I saw, whenever I _thought_ about him. I felt as if nothing could ever go wrong when he embraced me, as if nothing else _mattered_ when I was with him. It was strange, but at the same time so _human_. I felt elated when he noticed me, when he smiled at me, when he _spoke _to me. But then again, how could I not? How could I not feel so emotionally inept when he looked so much like Sasuke Uchiha? But that was years ago, that silly old crush.

My heart now belonged to Itachi. That recognition was recent, maybe just a couple of weeks ago, and the confusion was fresh in my mind, though I'm not complaining.

It has been about a year since I've been kidnapped and locked in this dreaded place. _He_ was the leader of this organization. _He _was the reason why the Akatsuki was scarce. _He_ was the crazed mastermind behind this entire fucking world! And I sit here, helpless, as he demanded my cooperation. If not, the death of everyone I loved was surely predicted. He was so sinister, so…so much worse than Pein! I cringed at the thought. But there was no denying that he _knew_. He _knew _about Mizu, and I could do nothing in my own power to prevent him from using the knowledge.

_**Oh, stop being so hard from yourself, Sakura-chan.**_

_I can't help it, _I found myself thinking back to Mizu, my mystical inner persona.

I brushed a strand of brown hair and plucked it behind my ear. I now wandered the streets of Konoha, a mission that would lead the world slowly into his grasps.

Rubbing my palms against my jeans nervously, I stared up at the Hokage tower.

_I'm back, _I couldn't help but think.

Though no one would know that I was, I still felt that feeling in the pit of my stomach. Homesick. I was homesick for almost a year and now I've come back. Anguish filled my stomach as nausea hazed my mind as sick recognition hit me.

I was here as a spy.

_It's better if no one knows it's me,_ the thought ran through my head as I pushed aside the double doors that led into the Hokage tower.

"I'm here to meet Tsunade-sama," I said calmly to the receptionist.

"Of course you are," she mumbled back from behind a magazine, "Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes, I was sent from the Kage back in Snow," I lied, smoothly.

That seemed to jolt the receptionist back to the present, "Of course, right this way."

I smirked softly, following the receptionist, though I knew the way up. I entered the disorganized room, and sat down, the receptionist leaving quickly.

"Tsunade-sama," I whispered, making sure not to choke up.

"Sakura?" she mumbled sleepily, and then as she sat up, she looked down disappointedly, "Gomen, I thought you were someone else…"

"S'okay," I whispered halfheartedly, my heart tearing apart inside my chest. I swallowed the lump inside my throat and introduced myself, "My name is Haruna Anaruma, the medic sent from Snow."

"Oh, that's right," Tsunade mumbled, gathering some sheets of paper together and shoving it toward my hands. "You start tomorrow."

"Arigato," I murmured, high tailing it out of there.

My heart almost stopped pumping at that exact moment. Tears sprung to my eyes, my palms sweaty, and I choked back a sob.

Right there, almost ten feet away from me stood, the love of my life. Well…in my eyes at least. His long raven colored hair tied at the nape, swinging slightly, his beautiful obsidian eyes wide in surprised, and the woman that had his lips covered it her own.

The sob in my throat escaped my lips and I ran from my spot, my shoulder brushing past his, as tears began to leak from the corner of my eyes.

-

**Alright guys, this is the sequel to Akatsuki Pups, hope it's a bit better…I decided to put it in first person…just cause, anyways, tell me what you think about it. I want reviews! :3 well...at least 20 before I feel like updating, ehehehe, :3  
**


	2. Chapter 2

A Matter of Will

**I thought it might be fun if I threw in a contest...sooo...the 33rd reviewer is gonna be the winner, and the next chapter will be however he/she wants it to be. If you're the 33rd reviewer, I will send you a PM telling you that you are, and you can give me your idea...yay!**

-

_Oh, why did he _do_ that? _I kicked at the dirt, angry tears streaming down my face. The memory of Itachi and that girl wouldn't leave my mind.

_I thought...I thought..._

_**You thought that he loved you too, didn't you?**_

_Yeah_.

I brushed a strand of light brown hair out of my sight. It was just a henge. My blue eyes and brown hair were just a henge, a disguise that would probably keep my identity safe in Konoha.

I wiped angrily at the streaming tears that wouldn't quite stop. I couldn't control my emotions. Anger, frustration, regret, and all the damned imaginable coursed through my mind, my body, my soul.

I kicked at the dirt, in frustration. Now, memories of the past filled my mind. I was at the old Team Seven training fields; and there, right in front of me was Naruto; my heart brother as all thoughts of Itachi fled from my mind.

"_Anou, isn't it kind of lonely sometimes?" Naruto mused._

"_What's lonely?" I asked, sitting up to stare at his amused face. _

"_That neither of us have siblings," he answered, now serious._

"_Oh, that," I mumbled, lying back down on the grass, along side with Naruto._

"_You know, I think of you as my sister," Naruto said, suddenly._

"_You're my heart brother too, Naruto," I whispered, hugging him now. _

_His wiry arms encircled me and he buried his face into the crook of my neck. I did the same; we were so close now, ever since Sasuke left. Naruto pulled back to kiss my forehead lightly._

"_No matter what, I'll always have your back," Naruto whispered, pulling me back against himself. _

"_No matter what," I repeated._

He seemed older now; more mature in physique and probably mind as well. I wiped away the stray tears that lingered on my cheeks. Pulling on a fake smile, I headed toward him, shoving my emotions away as well.

"Hi there," I began, calling out to him.

Naruto stopped his assault on the log in front of him and smiled a large foxy smile. I felt my heart tug.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around," Naruto said, extending a hand, "my name's Naruto! What's yours?"

I smiled at his enthusiasm and took his hand, involuntarily frowning when a small shock ignited when our hands touched. "It's nice to meet you Naruto. I'm Anaruma; I'm the fill in medic from Snow."

Naruto's smile faded as he registered the information. He took his hand back and looked down at me with saddened sapphire eyes, "Oh."

I felt my heart tug again, as tears threatened to fall from the brim of my eyes. I forced a fake smile on my lips and said, "How about we go get ramen? My treat."

"Ramen?" he asked, his eyes brightening at the words, 'ramen' and 'my treat'.

I smiled and nodded, taking his hand and leading him toward the ramen stand Naruto loved so much. He jumped merrily to a table, tugging me along.

"I'm just kidding," Naruto said, "it's my treat."

"No, no, it's fine," I quickly argued. Who was this Naruto and what did he do with the real one? Naruto would never pass up an offer for free ramen.

"I'm paying and that's that," he said in a tone that said 'it's final.' Then he had a look on his face, one that seemed to take him back into the past, a distant one. "My best friend, Sakura, she told me it wasn't really a gentlemanly thing to do, letting a girl pay and all."

I almost shouted, "But you never listened to me! What's the change now?" But I stayed silent, willing tears back.

"She's gone now, and I don't know, do you know how sometimes you take people for granted? I did. She'd always lecture me and scold me, like a mother I never had, and I never listened back then. But now that she's gone, all those things she told me…I do every single one…"

I choked back a small sob and Naruto's eyes looked at me questioningly. I shook my head and just wrapped my arms around his torso. I felt his arms wrap around my waist hesitantly.

"Are you okay Anaruma?" Naruto asked, uncertainly.

I nodded, "I'm fine…"

Though I didn't give him an explanation, he didn't press for more. He really did take all my advice to heart. That was the sweetest thing I ever heard.

Someone cleared their throat behind us, and we both turned to see a waiter. He smiled and asked us what we wanted and left after a few attempts of flirting with me.

I smiled at Naruto, "So, this means I'm on your team for the rest of the month, right?"

"I guess so," Naruto answered, still a little uncertain. "Would you mind meeting Sai and Kakashi? It'd be a good idea since we'll be together for the next month, right?"

"That'd be great!" I agreed as the waiter came and handed us our food.

Naruto grinned widely and dug into his food right away. I sighed happily and watched him with distant eyes. It was just like old times. Except for the fact that he had no idea who I was, and I was actually here to spy on the place.

"Anaruma? Anaruma, are you alright?"

I snapped out of my reverie and nodded, "I'm fine."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Are you gonna eat or do I have to take your food too?" Naruto asked, grinning.

"I'll eat," I giggled.

After we both finished and he paid, Naruto wanted to take me around Konoha. Naruto and I walked side by side down the busy streets of Konoha, laughing and talking.

"So, what's it like in Snow?" Naruto asked, grinning.

"Cold," I answer briskly, with a giggle.

"Right," Naruto replied, grasping my hand lightly.

"Do you mind taking me to the Hokage tower? They have a room for me up there," I asked, looking up at him.

Naruto smiled, "'Course not! It gives me another reason to bother Tsunade-baa-chan anyways!"

I laughed and we headed toward the tower.

-

"Naruto, you little brat, what the hell are you doing here?" Tsunade yelled from inside her office.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Naruto exclaimed pulling me into the office.

I smiled at his demeanor and stood behind him. As Naruto and Tsunade bickered, I sighed distantly. This was how it should be.

"And who's this?" Tsunade questioned, looking around Naruto to me.

I moved a little to the side and allowed myself to be seen, "It's me, from earlier…"

"Anaruma, what a surprise!" Tsunade exclaimed with a forced smile.

I smiled back, "I needed to ask you about my room…"

"Oh, that's right!" the Hokage exclaimed, swiping through the clutter on her desk. After a long while of searching, the blond held up a key, "Here it is! Your room is across the hall and on the right, room 25, kay?"

"Alright," I answered, I took the key, "thank you."

Naruto smiled and waved as I left. I entered my room and fell back on my bed. Today was dreadful. I felt all the emotions from the beginning, coming back home, to Itachi and then to spending the day with Naruto.

The tears I held back from before began to run and I sobbed into my pillow, my shoulders racking with tears. Itachi just wouldn't leave my mind. His kissing that girl today wouldn't leave my mind. But also all the good times we had together wouldn't leave my mind.

My sobs slowed and I slowly slipped into unconsciousness, his smile in my mind.

-

Blinking the sleep out of my eyes, I sat up sluggishly. I swung my legs off the side of the bed and headed toward the bathroom. After brushing my teeth and brushing my short hair, I grabbed my clothes and changed into a black mesh shirt along with fishnet and a mini skirt with fishnet leggings.

I began my journey toward the training grounds, stopping by a small restaurant for a small breakfast. I had limited money and so I went the rest of the way I walked half starved.

"Anaruma!"

I turned my head toward the source of the voice and saw Naruto grinning like a madman, ushering me to the red bridge where he stood waiting.

"Hi Naruto!" I exclaimed, running up as he caught me in an embrace. I was spun around before I set on the ground before him.

I turned to see Sai saunter up to us. He smiled a fake smile and waved at me. I waved back wondering if he changed at all.

"You remind me of someone," Sai said emotionlessly, he then smirked, "you look just like Ugly!"

Naruto bristled at the comment, "Bastard! Don't call her that!"

"But you're prettier," Sai added with another smirk.

Naruto smacked Sai across the head but Sai blocked it and Naruto fell forward pulling Sai along with him, and they tumbled around bickering and punching either.

I giggled happily and squealed loudly when someone poked my side from behind. I spun around quickly and saw Kakashi staring at me with a mysterious stare.

I smiled, "H-hi there…"

Naruto and Sai froze, stood and composed themselves quickly.

Kakashi frowned, "And just who are you?"

"Anaruma," I answered, shifting on my feet whilst I stared at the ground.

Kakashi's frown deepened, "Huh, Tsunade told me about you. You're in our team for the rest of this month, is that correct?"

"Hai," I answered, willing myself to stare into his eye.

"Very well," Kakashi said thoughtfully. He clapped his hands together, "Alright, well, I'm Kakashi, this is Naruto, and that's Sai. Now, will you please tell us a little about yourself, Anaruma?"

"Of course," I answered, "I'm from Snow, my specialties lie in healing and genjutsu."

"That was really brief," Naruto whined, "I have a few questions! How old are you? Why are you here?"

"I'm 16 years old," I answered with a smile, "and I'm here as a fill in medic."

Kakashi nodded, "Alright, to start off, why don't we spar each other? Sai and Anaruma, Naruto and I."

"Aw! I wanted to spar Ruma-chan!" Naruto whined, as I blinked at the nickname he made up so quickly.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed a slight bit and he shook his head leading Naruto away from Sai and me. I turned my attention to the calculating, brooding male before me. He seemed to be planning and I leaped nimbly away from him.

A fake smile adorned his face, "Shall we begin?"

I smiled brightly at him and coursed chakra to my feet and raced toward Sai's shocked face in a graceful dash and disappeared quickly as I appeared before him and then reappeared behind him. I readied a small ball of chakra into the palm of my hand, the pink ball of energy ready to be fired, it was sort of like Naruto's Raesengan but slightly different.

Sai turned around the moment he felt the energy and quickly did a series of hand signs before a large ink tiger jumped at me. I stumbled backward in shock and the small ball of pink energy shot forward from my palm and as quick as lightning it planted itself into Sai's gut, as the tiger lurched forward and clawed at my torso.

I glanced at my top and frowned, the whole top was ripped and I felt blood run from my abdominal. I took a look at Sai and noticed he was wounded around the same area. I grinned widely and charged toward him since he looked like he wasn't about to give up.

I made a few hand signs and the whole area began to warp into my realm of forest. As blossom petals circled him, Sai stood dazed, hands frozen in mid hand sign, his eyes dilated. I smiled, my newest technique had worked. Now, to end this spar. I skipped merrily toward him, brushed away his hair and cupped his face in my hands, brushing my lips against his cheek.

The realm vanished and he sagged in my arms and I leaned him against a tree.

I tore the rest of my top off to assess my injuries as Sai lay against the tree unconscious. He underestimated me…again. What was it with men like him? They always thought they were better than everyone else.

I hissed as the air licked at my wounds. I needed stitches to close the wound but I didn't have any materials here with me.

"Sakura-chan?"

I turned my head at the sound of Naruto's voice. I checked my hair, yup, it was still brown. I frowned. What happened?

Naruto's eyes seemed distant and confused. He stumbled forward in disbelief, Kakashi on his heels. My frowned, how did he know?

I decided to feign ignorance, "What are you talking about, Naruto?"

"It's you! I know it's you!" he cried out, pulling me into an embrace.

I pulled away, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Kakashi walked forward and pulled us apart, pulling me into an embrace as well. His wiry arms wrapping tightly around my waist, his nose in my hair. "I thought I was going to lose you, just like Rin."

And then it was a huge hug fest, and I was still incredibly confused.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" I cried out.

Kakashi gave a crinkly eyed smile and murmured, "You do know you have a birth mark on your lower back, don't you?"

I gasped in recognition. I reached behind my back and felt for the birth mark on my lower back. How stupid could I get! Now…when _he _comes back and finds out, I'll be punished, and it'll be the worse one yet.

"Drop the henge, Sakura," Kakashi demanded.

I nodded in consent, "Kai!"

My eyes reverted back to its original color, and so did my hair. Naruto looked like he was about to cry, he reached forward to embrace me. I wrapped my arms around him and began to cry on his shoulder.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do," Kakashi said, "but for now, we'll just catch up for a little."

I choked up another sob and pulled them both into a hug. For now, he was right. I had about a month until he came back, so I might as well make the best of it, for now.

"What did you do to Sai, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing," I giggled.

"Sakura, I need to talk to you."

I looked up slowly, and then everything seemed slow motion. Everything stilled, I couldn't hear anything, and I couldn't see anything but him. Right before me, stood Itachi. His eyes were very distant and warm as he walked toward us.

I shook my head rapidly and shrunk into Naruto and Kakashi's arms.

"There's nothing to talk about," I replied with an angry glare.

He did say anything, just reached an arm out toward me. He looked at Kakashi and Naruto for consent, and they both pushed me forward gently.

I stumbled toward him and wiry, muscled arms wrapped around me and I somehow found myself buried against his chest crying into his mesh shirt. His scent of musk and rain filling my nostrils as sobs racked my shoulders. He rocked me back and forth as we stood there together.

-

**Okay, sorry for the delay, but here's the second chapter of A Matter of Will! Tell me what you guys think, REVIEW! :)**


End file.
